


Long Reign the Dick

by Rabentochter



Series: How Frostiron happened: A Tale of the Nether Regions [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick feels, Enemies With Benefits, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets What He Wants, Lust, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talking Penis, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: These are extraordinary circumstances, and Tony's dick knows that as he is - for once - sitting where the head normally does. But all too soon everything is forgotten when he sees the other dick, clad in leather.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: How Frostiron happened: A Tale of the Nether Regions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542898
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Long Reign the Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> This happened like, way back in September? It was very late for me and Stars and I were talking and somehow we started to talk about dicks talking and if they had to wear a veil to hide their arousal and ...  
> You know.  
> I wrote that. 
> 
> STARS, you know this is your fault💕😋

There was _something_ off about that dick in front of him, Tony’s dick decided as he took in the other one. It was rather obvious how _much_ dick liked the other, he could feel it and the thin veil he wore didn’t do anything to cover him. Blood started to pool in him as he saw the dick clad in leather and this –

 _He wanted that dick_. There was no way around it, it had to be that one dick, thank you very much body, not any other. Tony’s dick was pretty amazing, even if snarky most of the time, and he liked dicks. Although he didn’t get those as often as he would like because _someone_ had other ideas than him.

It was only fair that on this day the dick ruled the body, and the brains was where the dick usually sat. A body part swap, to say. The dick wasn’t sure how he could think but then, he wasn’t sure how he sat here either, all his senses focused on the pale cock he craved. Unlike him, it didn’t wear a veil, it was naked and free of any other layers as well and he could see the vein running below it and –

 _Want_ –

_Was this a good idea?_

_When was it ever not though_?

Hands, no, no thinking about how the hands responded to what he wanted them to do because dick was pretty sure his brain was still in his head ah _fuck it,_ reached for the other dick. A shiver ran through the pale divine form, and it arched with want against his calloused hands.

The dick leant forward, couldn’t bear any longer the distance between them, space was _never_ his friend and he –

The other cock was cold, blessedly so against his own hotness that he couldn’t _help_ himself, precum slowly dribbling down on him, mixing with the other.

Hands, that were not his own, stroked him with a tenderness he hadn’t expected from leather guy. The head in his trousers was panting heavily and there were moans, muffled, filling the air.

“ _Air-“_ Someone chocked with a dark voice, decidedly _not_ Tony’s and hands –

They were running down their bodies, searching for a zipper and as soon as the pants were opened, the dicks leant forward at the same time again. It was a meeting, made of electrical sparks running through them, arousal igniting in higher regions that used to be nether ones and there was –

The dick rubbed harder against his new bed mate – air mate? They were still standing after all – and tried to set off more _fire,_ more passion. He wished for lube to make their rubbing less chafe.

“ _Stark-“_

“ _Fuck, Loki-“_

Oh, was this the name of the other dickwearer?

“ _Lube, I don’t want to wake up and have a raw dick-_ “

“ _Trusting me so far, Stark?”_

“ _Call me Tony, you dick-“_

A snort and then their nether regions were making sloppy sounds and lube was covering him and the other dick and he thought _Loki, I want –_

The lube was getting warmer with every second, giving it to their play a new sensual angle Tony’s dick really liked and Loki’s hands ripped his veil off – _finally_ , why was he even wearing one? Fake modesty? And gripped him tighter and all he could do was to rub Loki harder. Going by the sounds he heard coming from below, they weren’t doing so bad either and –

Everything started to coil up, tension building up in a new scale and he was aching to just go off –

“ _Anthony-“_

_“Don’t leave me hanging –“_

And they were coming, cum erupting from their peaks and covering another, a mass of white and hot.

“ _Please tell me your prank is over soon,”_ Tony panted, and the dick twitched in annoyance. He’d just had a fairly good encounter and his head was already trying to think reasonable again?

“ _That’s no prank.”_

Loki’s dick rested his head atop Tony’s, and he swore he could hear it sigh in annoyance. So, he wasn’t the only one who was unnerved by rationality mid post-coital cuddling.

_“Merely a spell gone wrong. You can’t tell me you did not enjoy it, Anthony.”_

“ _It’s weird, that’s all I’m saying.”_

_“As if you aren’t thinking with your dick most of the time.”_

Tony’s dick twitched amused and _somehow,_ he felt himself stiffen again. Loki’s dick didn’t seem to mind, rubbing over his head in slow, lazy circles and Tony’s dick decided to blend all the noises from below out.

For now, he was ruling this body. He’d enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

And Loki’s dick agreed with him.


End file.
